


anus

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: prompt: my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floortumblr





	anus

Jonghyun doesn’t notice the knocking on his door until after he’s finished with his intense air guitar solo of the day. The song shifts back into the final verse accompanied by a couple of politely loud knocks and he glances over his shoulder, confused. Jino’s at a late class, the girls said they’d be spending the night somewhere else, and Jinki locks himself out sometimes, yeah, but he’s hardly ever back this early. Jonghyun specifically chose this time right now to have his air guitar solo because no one else was around.

He has no idea who the fuck is knocking on his dorm room door.

Whoever it is out there, though, he also doesn’t know if they’ve been there for five seconds or five minutes (his air guitar solos get a little long sometimes) so he dives over the arm of the couch for his shirt so he can be presentable when he opens the door. He’s only got it halfway over his head when he tugs the door open and he’s just in his boxers, but it’s the thought that counts.

“Uh, hi.” Jonghyun pops his head out of his shirt just in time to catch his visitor’s eyes watching the bottom of it fall over his stomach. His cute visitor. His cute, blond, wavy-haired, pretty-lipped visitor. Hmm. He grins, leaning up against the doorframe casually.

“Hey,” he says. His cute visitor smiles easily back.

“I’m Taemin,” he introduces himself, “and you’re air guitar boxers guy, right?”

“Um,” Jonghyun says, glancing over his shoulder guiltily at where his speakers are still playing the song he was just rocking his air guitar to. In his boxers. He couldn’t even lie about it if he wanted to. He turns back to Taemin with a sheepish grin. “Jonghyun, yeah,” he says, shrugging. He’s owning up to it. He won’t let himself be mocked, if that’s what Taemin’s come here to do. How did he even know that this was a regular thing that Jonghyun did?

“I’m in the building across from this one and I see you through my window all the time,” Taemin says, like he knew what Jonghyun was just wondering. Oh. Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Wait--directly across? Jonghyun knows the room directly across from this dorm. And--he recognizes Taemin’s hair, now that he thinks about it.

“I know you,” he says brightly. “You’re cute sleeps-passed-noon-except-on-Thursdays boy.” Every day (except Thursdays) he glances across the way and sees Taemin sprawled over his bed, out like a light. The Taemin in front of him shrugs like Jonghyun did just a moment ago, like he can’t deny the label.

“I’m not a morning person,” he says simply. Jonghyun snorts. Apparently, he’s barely even an afternoon person. “Anyway,” Taemin says next, shaking his head like they’re getting off track, “I was wondering, um… if like… uh, frick.” He brings his hand up to run through his hair, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling with a grimace. “How the fuck do I say this,” he mutters. Jonghyun cocks a brow. Is he trying to ask Jonghyun out or what? Because Jonghyun would absolutely say yes right now, even without a witty pickup line.

“There’s this really cozy bakery like, one bus stop away,” he says helpfully when Taemin continues to be at a loss for words. Hot chocolate and cookies are a nice evening first date, right? Taemin blinks at him, confusion laced in his features before sudden realization dawns on them instead.

“Oh--oh, no, no,” he says, chuckling into his hand. “Well--maybe,” he adds, looking Jonghyun up and down (Jonghyun stands up a little straighter, ego considerably boosted). “I’m just--okay.” He sighs, shaking his head with a resigned look. “My roommate’s boyfriend is staying the night in our dorm, right?” he says, and Jonghyun nods in understanding. He must be in one of the smaller dorms, if it’s just him and the one roommate without a living room or anything. Taemin nods when he nods, sticking his hands into his pockets in an obvious effort to pretend like he knows what he’s supposed to be doing with them.

“So I was wondering, right, if um, if I could maybe, sleep on your floor? Or your couch? Or something?”

There are a hundred things that Jonghyun could say. That he probably should say--questions, clarifications, general noises of confusion. Why not a closer neighbor? Why not a friend? Why not tell his roommate to stay in their boyfriend’s dorm instead? And why was Jonghyun specifically the one that he came to out of all of the other possible strangers?

What he says instead is, “You could sleep in my bed with me, if you want.”

He also winks.

Totally smooth.

Taemin laughs, really laughs, lifting his hand to cover his mouth as his eyes turn into little crescents. Jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows, deciding to take that laughter as appreciation of his wit instead of Taemin just being startled into it by the suddenness of the invitation. He finds that life is nicer when he assumes that people assume the best of him.

“God,” Taemin mutters as his laughter dies down. He shakes his head fondly, running his fingers through his hair again. “You’re a true charmer, you know that?” he says. Jonghyun grins smugly. Of course he is.

“Thanks,” he says, giving Taemin another wink. “So, um,” he continues, stepping aside to clear the doorway, “wanna come in?” They can figure out if they wanna go to the bakery--and if Jonghyun’s gonna get to snuggle Taemin to sleep later--once he’s inside.


End file.
